


Aftermath

by RJ_Grae



Series: Dragon Ball Super: Ultra Instinct Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Grae/pseuds/RJ_Grae
Summary: Epilogue to the DBS Broly film. Prologue to an entirely new story.Fusion is an intense experience, one that leaves both Saiyans reeling. Left standing in the aftermath of their battle, what changes will the discovery of this new form bring? And what of this new Saiyan, Broly? Is Vegeta's time as Kakarot's rival over? What does the strongest in the universe think of all this?





	Aftermath

Prologue: Aftermath

  
  


_'Broly...Broly...Broly...Broly...'_

  
  


The fused Saiyan's chest heaved with each breath. It was chaos in Gogeta's mind. Soaring high on adrenaline, heart racing, sweating, shaking with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. With the combined power of two of the strongest beings in this universe.

  
  


_**'I am...I am a god. This...is incredible.'** _

 

It was incredible. All of it. The fusion, this ascended state, the battle. That fight had been amazing. Broly was-

Gogeta gasped. Broly.

A deep thrum of desire shook Gogeta to the core. **Broly**. That power, that skill. That body. The two that were now one obviously were not on the same page about the other warrior. Gogeta's mind tumbled with an odd mix of emotions.  
  


Excitement. Anticipation. Envy. Lust...

 

There was no time to dwell on it as a ship was shot out of the air above the battleground. One of Frieza's army it appeared, someone trying to defect and escape before the tyrant made his way back on the ship. It exploded on impact with the ground and slowly sank down into a crevice in the rock.

Gogeta looked across the rocky expanse to see Frieza standing with his arm still raised, poised to take another shot should any lucky survivors come crawling up from the wreckage.

None did.

The lizard creature smirked and began to make his way to his ship.

Gogeta scowled at his back, the wreck and lost lives forgotten. They weren't important, not to Gogeta.  
  


What was important was this new form, the incredible power in this body, the power to defeat and destroy Frieza once and for all.  
  


_**'I will kill him one day.'** _  
  


The thought rang clear in Gogeta's mind with echoing finality. It was at once a novelty and not. The desire to wipe the galaxy clean of that monster's presence.

No doubt he'd been planning something evil to do with Dragon Balls. At least he'd been thwarted and now Broly was safe-

Gogeta winced, head throbbing. Broly.

Gogeta stood, eyes closed, fist clenched, trembling. Just the thought of the other Saiyan was threatening the very stability of this fusion, even with over ten minutes left. The two minds inside of this one unable to find harmony.

Chest heaving, skin burning Gogeta shouted out and in a burst of white, gold, and blue light vanished leaving two where one once stood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! I know this chapter is quite short but there is more to come.


End file.
